


a trip down memory lane

by makochiu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Kanezaka, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i really dont know what to tag this its very sappy, they're literally exploring kanezaka on a date thats the entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makochiu/pseuds/makochiu
Summary: Jesse and Genji visit Kanezaka.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	a trip down memory lane

Kanezaka. A place below Hanamura, once a refuge for Genji in his youth. A place abuzz with people and shops, all in rows awaiting something new. It hadn’t changed since his last visit, apart from the removal of a few shops. The fireflies still buzzed around him, offering companionship like so many lonely nights. He looked around, at all the couples and groups that flooded the streets. So many holding hands, or their partner’s arm, or even kissing at points. Such acts used to almost be like a game to Genji, amusing him when he found himself bored of the drama of his clan. But now, as Jesse held his hand and looked around in awe at the towering buildings, he couldn’t help but find solidarity with the couples he used to mock.

“Do you like what you see?” Genji spoke, squeezing Jesse’s hand tightly and grinning. Jesse looked at the sky for a moment more before turning to Genji, the stars alight in his eyes. 

“Well, yeah, of course.” A soft smile broke out across his lips. Genji assumed Jesse referred to the city, not realising the admiration his boyfriend held for him. 

“I loved it here when I was young, I came here a lot to clear my head or to simply have fun.” He began walking through the alleyways, as Jesse clung to his hand and followed eagerly. The alleys, long and dark, seemed to hide shadows of the past. He’d wound up in these alleyways many times, whether it be for good or bad reasons. As he walked, Genji could have sworn he saw a flash of green hair stumble past him. 

He knew it was just a ghost. 

Eventually, they walked back into the main road, this part of the city more barren as people were lured over to the shops. This part of Kanezuka was Genji’s favourite, however. Pointing over to the shrine that lay in the open, he smiled. “This place has historical and cultural value. It’s truly lovely.” Jesse walked over to the shrine, crouching down near the kitsune statues. Sworn to defend Kanezuka from evil youkai, they stood guard outside the shrine and protected all who wished upon its aid. Genji clasped his hands together, mumbling a small wish under his breath while Jesse poked the noses of the kitsune. 

_ Please ensure me and Jesse stay happy forever. _

“So, like, are these here foxes?”

“Well, yes. They’re called kitsune here in Japan - there are a lot of myths about them.” Genji crouched beside Jesse, patting the head of one of the kitsune as Jesse stood up and smiled.

“They’re cute.”

“Don’t let them hear you say that, you may fall for one of their tricks!" Genji raised a finger in the air and grinned up at Jesse. He’d always been interested in folklore - it seemed to be one of the only shared interests between him and his brother. As a child, he loved to learn of those that commit mischief and did evil. Now, it helped him understand the world around him better, and sometimes the youkai would defend him when he felt unable to do so himself. He could never say such legends are false - his dragon would bite him. They were true. “They tend to be mischievous shapeshifters, who trick young men into falling in love with them or forfeiting their possessions.” Genji stood up, wrapping his arms around Jesse’s arm and leaning into him. “I’ll protect you though, love.”

“Aww, thank you kindly, sweetheart.” Genji used to hate pet names. They seemed degrading, when he wanted to be seen as mature and independent. He was tired of being reduced to the ‘Shimada clan’s youngest’. He wanted his capability to be known, so he bore his fangs to the world and submitted all innocence in favour of others acceptance. Where things went well, they were bound to crash down and fall. But he’d risen up again, and now he clung to Jesse, for if Jesse were there he would be safe from all sabotage. He liked it when Jesse called him soft words, names for him and him only. It made him feel loved. And he loved knowing Jesse loved him. “Do ya know a lot about these kinda legends?” Genji lit up at the question, excitement overcoming him.

“Yes! They interested me a lot as a child, and I would research them instead of doing work for the clan! Well, if I was forced to look at old books and stuff… usually I escaped here and played video games.”

“That’s amazing… you know a lot about this all! You’re gonna have to tell me more!” With shooting stars across his eyes, he turned to Genji and almost yelled. Genji in return gave him a kiss on the cheek, as he gestured for the two to explore more. 

“Of course! That is, if you’re willing to listen to me…” In previous years, Genji never spoke. Blackwatch was hell. He didn’t want to speak, so he didn’t. Jesse and Angela seemed to be the only two he spoke to, and even then words served no purpose. But now, Genji felt more comfortable within his own body, after years upon years of never feeling quite  _ right  _ with the body he had. So, with that, he regained his social skills. Sometimes he feared he dominated conversations with information about his interests, but the sparkle in Jesse’s eyes as pink painted his cheeks made it worth it. Jesse had waited years to hear Genji speak freely, after all, so when his beloved boyfriend spoke he found himself grinning like a fool as he listened intently.

“You say that like I’d ever ignore ya. I love hearin’ you speak, never stop. I love you, after all!” A hand rose to Genji’s mouth to hide how it fell open. A familiar warmth coated his face as his eyes widened, realising his obvious reaction a moment too late. As Jesse chuckled, content with the response he received, Genji turned away as his walking pace increased. “Hey, don’t go stormin’ away from me now! You can’t outrun your love for me~!”

“Well, Jesse, you best put up a good chase!” Genji turned as he began to run, taunting Jesse with a wink. Falling for the taunt within a moment, Jesse paused for a moment to take off his jacket and tie it around his waist as he ran and caught up with Genji within a moment, lifting him up from behind and hugging him. The two fell into hysterics, as Genji succumbed to the embrace and placed his hands onto Jesse’s. Laughter morphed into tears as they remained unable to compose themselves, evident by Genji being placed back on the ground and nearly falling face first into the concrete.

"That was unfair."

"All's fair in love and war, mi querido!" A scoff from his partner expressed amusement as they continued to walk. Genji gestured to a ramen shop, abuzz with amused chatter as people queued up outside. Jesse shrugged, as he pulled on Genji's arm and brought him away from the crowd. "We'll eat someplace else… that was a damn nightmare, gave me claustrophobia jus' lookin' at it."

"You and me both. Places like that are… troublesome." Memories of a suffocating crowd that drowned him, blocking off all exits as they found amusement in another's suffering, caused him to clear his throat. Just to ensure he could still breathe. Noticing the spike of nerves in the other, Jesse intertwined his hand with Genji's and continued their walk, slowing his pace down slightly. 

He looked at the signs of old, with stone and wood that slowly decayed with age, and how they contrasted with the luminous signs that glared at him above. These signs shined in their neon splendor, hoping to bring a visitor's focus off the relics of the past. It almost worked. Yet, despite the new clearly trying to outweigh the old, they co-existed almost perfectly. It all seemed so beautiful yet so scary, how things will change so suddenly. Lost in a trance, he forgot about Genji, and turned to check on the other. Though a hand hovered around his throat, his composure had improved significantly, and he mirrored the trance Jesse had got lost in.

"Are you feelin' better? Sorry, I lost m'self for a moment."

"Yeah… I was just trying to remember the quickest route to this one place. I used to jump fences and climb walls, but that usually landed me in trouble." A chuckle slipped from his lips as he remembered being a teen, having numerous guards drag him by the back of his shirt off a wall. It usually resulted in torn shirts and comments of how there's enough of him to go around, which landed him in even more trouble. Though the city helped him escape from it and become normal for just a moment, his family did help in avoiding repercussions. Nobody messed with the Shimada clan. If you did, you would lose those you cared for as they chipped away at your sanity. Then, you died at their hands. Despite his relation to the clan, Genji knew this all too well. He lost everything, and then he lost himself. “It’s far, but it’s worth it.” Jesse ran a hand against the stone wall beside him, feeling it decay from the first contact in years. The two wandered a bridge, greeting the fireflies who guided them, and turned another corner. 

In front of them, a neon eyesore beckoned them both. Completely contrasting the surrounding scene, with the stone structures and plants desperate for water rather than this deceiving light. Genji sprinted up the small staircase, brushing a hand across another source of neon glare, though this one served a use rather than existing for aesthetics. A confused Jesse followed suit, albeit at a slower pace, and stared at the sign above the door. Though the building reflected the night sky, the sign with almost hypnotic green stripes screamed out a name at him.

“Tora no Sumika…? What does that mean? What even is this damn place…” Jesse gestured to the sign with his hands, only for them both to be grabbed by a grinning Genji.

“Tiger of Sumika. Look at the sign. It’s supposed to resemble a tiger’s stripes… but that doesn’t matter! This is a nightclub, Jesse. It’s where I would have lived as a child.” Genji’s eyes lit up like a child being offered candy - the rush of ecstasy this place would bring resembled a sugar high, with the sudden rush of energy followed by aches everywhere and regret. In truth, Genji dreaded approaching places like this now. Memories of who he used to be were hard to remove, and though he felt at peace with himself he could still feel a ghost’s hands creeping across him. 

But it’s okay.

He was holding the hand of somebody who’d protect him now. Naturally, he would return the favour.

“Well, considering how ya look now, I bet you’d fit right in with these ligh-” Genji punched Jesse’s arm lightly, who snorted and dissolved into hysterics at the other's reaction. With puffed out cheeks, Genji wandered inside, an intense dread pulling at his legs in hopes he’d turn around. Inside, barren metal walls reflected the low-hanging lights. Empty seats, with the exception of regulars at the bar, maintained stains of years. The stench of alcohol clogged up his senses and made his head ache, though that much was to be expected. Tables, towering glasses of days, had marks etched in by nails or blades. He wondered if the mark he made one night was still there. Just as he went to investigate, booming laughter from below them threw him off guard. He stumbled backwards, into Jesse, and latched onto his arm - an old habit he always found solace in. Jesse began walking towards the stairs, ensuring Genji remained by his side as they walked. At the bar, elderly drunken men hurled their words and their spit at each other, laughing louder with every spoken word. Genji looked to his side, and saw a furrowed brow etched on Jesse’s face, most likely due to the language barrier. They were speaking Japanese, which Jesse had been learning since his Blackwatch days. He could understand. But not at this speed, not with all the slurred words merging together. Genji squeezed his arm and approached the bar, speaking Japanese to an exhausted barsman. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but behind that bar, but it’s money. Unfortunately.

“Are you okay, sir? These guys seem to be causing a commotion.” Jesse placed a hand on his hips as his head tilted, a smirk creeping across his lips. Just hearing his boyfriend speak was enough to fill him with a sense of pride. Though, such joy was short-lived, as a horde of angry drunkards spun around and shoved their faces into Genji’s.

“Commotion? What the hell is your problem?! We’re the only business he has, young man. Don’t ruin a business.” The man behind the counter flinched, stepping back as he feebly grabbed a glass. Genji and Jesse both stared at each other with a similar confusion, only enraging the man more as he felt belittled. “I bet you think you’re so great ‘cos you haven’t drunk anything and I’m sitting here drinking my wages. WELL GUESS WHAT! I’m happy with my life, you two wish you were me.” Well, at least the man was aware of his problem, despite the misconception of joy. Jesse stepped forward, pushing this man back as he grabbed Genji’s hand.

“We’re sorry for disturbing you. Have an absolutely wonderful day.” He spat through his teeth in Japanese, walking out the other door with Genji. Placing his other hand on his forehead, he sighed deeply and spoke in English again. “What the hell was the problem there?! There was no damn reason for that fuckery.”

“When you’re drunk, everything is a problem.” Genji reasoned, giving Jesse a small shrug. As they left the club, another glaring light greeted them, but a more welcoming one. A pachimari store, with a neon pachimari sign outside. The store, though people were inside, felt emptier than Genji remembered it to be, but a fizzing excitement still overcame him as he found himself flapping his hands near his chest. An internal voice told him how childishly he behaved, however Jesse’s shut this down within moments.

“Well. I can’t look at a place like this and  _ not  _ try to’ win ya one. It’s like… my job, as your boyfriend.” The sparkle in Genji’s eyes put the night sky to shame. The two walked in, and approached one of the few unoccupied claw machines. Leaning against it as he watched Jesse insert a coin, Genji crossed his arms and stared inside the machine. The claw steadily kicked into action, and clasped at the pachimari, grasping it just for a moment before leaving empty handed. One attempt became two. Two attempts became ten. Ten attempts became twenty, and eventually Jesse fell to his knees in front of the machine.

“Do you want my help? I know how to bypass the rigging.” Genji murmured, squatting down beside his boyfriend.

“Absolutely not, that’d be like abandoning my damn pride!” 

“Well, maybe you should abandon it.” Genji deadpanned, jumping back up to a standing up position. Jesse, begrudgingly, used the machine to drag himself back up, unlike the many plushies he dropped. He and Genji swapped positions, and Genji inserted a coin. Doing almost everything Jesse did, the plush rose into the air and didn’t drop until it reached the shoot. When Genji laughed, Jesse’s eyes widened with an agape mouth. He stumbled forward, then scowled.

“You did everything I did! How’d ya… what the hell…” He groaned and raised his head to face the ceiling, slapping his hands over his eyes and dragging them down as melodramatically as possible. Continuing to chuckle, Genji hugged the plush pachimari tight for just a moment before offering it to Jesse.

“A gift for you, love.”

“I’m flattered…” Despite the discontent tone, a smile broke out on Jesse’s face as his cheeks flushed pink. The two walked towards the exit nearest to them, coming out near the mall. The joy of seeing his boyfriend blush energized Genji, however this only grew as he realised how close they were to his favourite part of Kanezaka. 

“We’re nearly there!”

“Hm?” Jesse perked his head up.

“My favourite place in this entire city. We’re nearly there, just follow me.” Such a prompt became required, as he almost sprinted towards the stairs. An advertisement of a bag, modelled by a young woman with flowing brown hair, rendered him blind for a moment as he rushed over to cross the platforms. As a child, he hated these platforms. He feared he would fall, and clung to the edges with his eyes closed. Hanzo did the same, and their parents laughed at them as they reassured their children they would be safe. In truth, they were disgusted. Such cowardice was not befitting of future clan heirs. Of course, neither child inherited the clan as time dragged on, for differing reasons. One died for the clan, the other killed for it. And now neither are who they were that day; they took back their lives and truly started living them. Jesse stumbled behind him, trying his best to keep up. He grasped Genji’s hand as they ran, hoping it would encourage Genji to slow down. For just a moment, he did, turning to Jesse and grinning brighter than the sun, his cheeks blazing the colour of it. After this, Genji skidded on his heel, waiting a moment for Jesse to catch his breath. He wheezed and coughed, clasping to his chest. A mumbled apology escaped Genji’s lips, just as Jesse stood upright again and placed a hand on Genji’s shoulder.

“You’re such a fuckin’ bitch.”

“I know.”

“I fuckin’ love you.” 

“I know!” The two grinned at each other, and broke into laughter. Left breathless, whether it be by love or laughter, Genji turned to face the last place on his tour. “Look! Look at this!” Jesse turned to where he pointed, and gasped. 

“I haven’t seen one of these since I was a kid! What the hell!” Genji nodded profusely, smiling like an idiot. They walked into the cat café hand in hand, and sat at the table. The store clerk was busy grooming one of many cats that lay at rest, but waved at them both softly. They both waved back, and Genji leaned across the table to pet one of the cats laying beside it.

“I love cats so much. They’re so soft, so full of love. Love exists where cats lay.” Jesse pat Genji’s head as if he were a cat, and he froze in place. He then thawed himself out by blushing intensely, a bright red heat that made him grimace. “What… What are you doing, Jesse?!” He stammered, as Jesse smiled.

“I just thought you looked very cute. Like a cat. So I pet ya like one.” Genji lowered his eyelids, glaring at his boyfriend with a darker blush creeping across his cheeks. During this time, the cat he had been petting climbed onto his lap, and they both pet it. Jesse rested his head on Genji’s shoulder, mumbling how he loved him more than anything and anyone. All Genji could do at this moment was enjoy it. 

He was wrong.

Love truly existed wherever Jesse was.

And he loved his boyfriend so much.

**Author's Note:**

> hello it is me, makochiu. did you miss me. OKAY STORYTIME when this map was announced on the ptr, me and my friend fionna (hi fionna if ur reading this!!) explored the map together as mcgenji and i was like "yooo... what if i wrote mcgn on a date in kanezaka...." so yeah the day after the map was officially released (i had to revisit it to make sure i was remembering locations right my bad) i give you this. just a solid 3k words of fluff. i hoped you enjoyed reading this, cos i enjoyed writing it!  
> tumblr: tousakamis


End file.
